Lost
by Dui Eraif
Summary: A princess, Dragon, Knight, and Mage, A castle, cave, a house a grave. A war, a journey, quest, and fate... Can they crack the prophesy before it's to late? Can they save the missing princess? Where is Lucy, and who is this mysterious whip wielding girl? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Princess

**A/N- What's up? I'm not gonna start off with the stupid "this is my first fanfic treat me kindly", this is actually version 2.0 of Dragon's Secret (I only did one chap on which I obviously screwed up). Anyway, all the unfamiliar words (non English)I use will be in my authors note at the bottom, capiche? So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: It's on my Bio.**

* * *

July 1st X767, was a dark and terrible night for the entire Pergrande Kingdom. A merciless storm has struck the country, leaving more than 17 million people locked in their homes. That night also brought happiness, for on that night the second princess of the Pergrande Kingdom, Fumizuki Tsuitachi was born. Surprisingly on the next morning when the citizens have awakened, there was not a single sign left of the awful storm, but an empty memory.

Unfortunately the happiness was short lived. On the same night, one of the midwives eyes started to glow gold and her voice turned ominous:

"_Menel Tari si vanta ambar, apa qual-essë mendë ar-olca rassë"_

A prophecy was spoken in the language of the ancients. A tongue long forgotten and thought to be holly, but it also brings despair.

The queen and king may not have known the meaning of the words back then, but they did know that it was spoken of their daughter. Terrified of what destiny will bring to their little angel, they hired masters of the ancient tongues in order to prevent whatever hardships came the newborn princess's way. Suspiciously everyone who heard that prophecy managed to disappear without a trace.

Finally ten years later they decoded the midwife's prophecy and all hell broke loose, for the prophesy stated: "Heaven's queen now walks the earth, but die she will by evil's horns." That was all it took for the king to lose his sanity. In a flurry of panic the King declared that all beings with horns are the spawn of evil, and that they are to be executed and sent back to hell.

July 7th X777, was by far one of the darkest days in history. On that day, all demons, dragons, monsters, and horned creatures that lived in harmony with humans for hundreds of years, were sought out, and most of them massacred.

On that day the king began a revolution. A revolution that took many lives, including the life of Pergrande Kingdom's beautiful queen.

* * *

_Time skip 7 years later_

_._

_._

_._

The lone year that the revolution lasted was an awful year. Too many lives were lost, too many innocent people ruined and scarred. Finally when the war ended and peace started to return to the land, the king made a decision to alter the memories of his people, but of course he was the only one who knew that. Now when history books spoke of the great One Year war, they blamed all the bloodshed on the horned beasts. Stating that they were simply waiting and plotting, for the perfect opportunity to betray humans and take over the land.

The older princess Hisui, was married off to King Toma E. Fiore, leaving Princess Fumizuki Tsuitachi, to grow up all alone without the love of a mother, or a female figure.

Now, Fumizuki was 17 years old and her father was planning on marrying her off to the king of Veronica, of course the princess was NOT ok with that decision. So now she sits locked high in a tower above the Ryuu Tani.

When the king first told his daughter about the engagement she glared daggers and demanded to have a say in this, but the king refused and dismissed her. That night the princess tried to escape, but she was caught by one of the guards, and sent off to the Tandokou Tou, from which (unless you had wings) it was impossible to escape from.

A sigh escaped the moping princess's lips as she waited for Panther Lily to bring her, her supper. To be honest she never really understood why Lily who was both captain of the 1st magic war division, AND her father's right hand man, would agree to bring her, her meals. She stared out into the empty valley below her, from all four sides she was surrounded by treacherous mountains. This meant that even if she did escape the tower, she was most likely going to die in the wilderness.

Finally Fumizuki heard the familiar flap of wings and put on her brightest smile.

"Don't think you can sweat talk yourself out of this place, your highness." A black cat with wings landed on her sole windowsill with a grunt.

"Well hello to you too," her smile slipped right off her face, "You can't blame a girl for trying." She muttered. It was obvious that the princess was not in a good mood.

The captain gave her the food and watched for a moment as she inspected it.  
"Princess, it's not drugged... You do realize that if you didn't try to escape that night, you would be eating dinner with your father, at the palace." At the word father, the atmosphere dropped by about 50 degrees in the room.

"That man is not my father, and he will never be! My father died seven years ago along with my mother. That man sitting on my late father's throne is just a greedy rotten shell of what a great man used to be!" Fumizuki whipped around, with cold glaring eyes and venom laced into her voice. The princess didn't take the queen's death vary well, and the king took it even worse. Silently Lily agreed with her opinion, the king did seem to suddenly change on that dreadful day seven years ago, and Lily hated that. The king became cold and heartless; a man who had no regrets and had only one goal in his life: Power.

"Please excuse my rudeness your highness, but 'that man', so to speak, is still my king. I would ask you to speak of him with respect." Unfortunately he still was the king's right hand man he was forced to reprimand anyone who badmouthed his ruler, no matter how much he disliked him.

"Respect!?" the girl fumed and her glare darkened, clearly that was not the best choice of words. "I have lost all respect for him the moment he declared war on the horned beasts."

"The king did it to protect you-" he started to protest, but the princess waved him off.

"I did not ask for his protection! I did not ask people to massacre each other for the sake of one measly princess, for that is all that I am. I am only one person for whom a countless amount of lives was lost. I do not wish to further discuss this matter, I'm tired and I wish to be left alone. Goodbye." It was like that every day. The Exceed would fly in, they would start a conversation, and they would finish with an argument. Lily would sigh; say his goodbyes and leave to report to the king.

"As you wish my lady. Tomorrow at sunrise the king will be here personally to deliver you back to the palace." It's not like he wanted this to happen, they both knew it, but they also knew that if they disobeyed the king it'll only cause more bloodshed. Also for some unknown to him reason, she kept insisting that it was her father who initiated the Great One Year War, and not the horned beasts.

As soon as he was out of sight the princess chucked her lunch out the window, and watched it fall to the ground, and almost hit a bird. 'If only I could do the same.' She thought her gaze following the winged creature 'if only I could just jump out this window and be free. Maybe I could just run away and travel the world; maybe I could even tell the people the truth behind the revolution seven years ago... Psh, fat chance, they'll all think I'm crazy and lock me up for treason. Then father would find me and cart me off to marry Duke Cream, or whatever his name is.' She sighed again.

Like she did every night the princess climbed onto the windowsill and began clambering up onto the roof to see the sunset. But unlike every night she momentarily lost her grip and began to fall from her dreaded prison. Instead of screaming (because she knew nobody would hear her, and also the fact that her vocal cords seemed to have been left in the tower) she shut her eyes, a tiny part of her hoping for a miracle.

'talk about be careful what you wished for.' She opened her eyes at the very last second. And watched the last the meters disappear before her.

* * *

The king's carriage slowly approached Ryuu Tani, as the sun started to pierce the sky with its light. No one noticed how suspiciously quiet it was, no one noticed that there was not a single living creature in sight. Well at least not until they reached the edge of the mountain and gazed upon the now grey and wilting valley. The tower lay in shambles and everything within a thousand meter radius was black, and dead. Ashes flew up in the air, making it look as if a grey fog descended from the mountains. But in the center of it all, high above the broken tower glowed a red sphere with black and purple rings orbiting around it.

* * *

In the darkness two red eyes burned, a cold calm voice spoke out loud.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes Master, Juvia has her locked in her water prison at the moment."

"Good, but it won't last long. The girl is strong. We need lock her in a stronger prison. Arrange it so that all of element four is guarding her. Question her every day; we must get the answers out of her by the first of July. Now go."

"As you wish master," the owner of the voice retreated.

When the person's footsteps began to fade, the voice spoke once again.

"I need you to bind her in frozen chains, put her in to eternal sleep, from which only I can awaken her."

He received no answer but a laugh, and a shuffling of feet.

"Now that the pawns are all set, what is your move going to be? Natsu Dragneel..."

* * *

**So how was that? I found it to be pretty crappy, I mean I have this GREAT idea but it just doesn't want to go on paper. Anyway in case you're wondering the prophesy is written in Quenya (not word for word) it's a pretty rough translation.**

**Ryuu Tani_- literally means Dragon Valley._**

**Tandokou Tou_- Lone Tower._**

**Fumizuki Tsuitachi_- Her name literally means July First._**

**Before anyone asks YES this is a Fairy Tail fanfic, YES there is going to be some Nalu, and possibly other ships, just not in the form you might expect. Also before anyone starts complaining I changed the relationships of some of the people up as you've probably noticed. Anyways Reviews are always appreciated (and so are editors). If you notice any mistakes just PM me.**

**Ja ne,**

**Wolf.**


	2. Spy

**A/N- OK so here's chapter 2 took a bit of time to upload though, I was out of the country for a while where I was either too busy to write or did not have internet. Enjoy.**

* * *

A cloaked man stood at the doorway of an empty tavern. Somehow the fact that princess Fumizuke was actually the future queen of the heavens became knowledgeable to the general public. At first everyone was happy and excited (especially Duke Cream) but then they found out that she was kidnapped. Chaos erupted all over Earthland and it even went as far as Edolas whose existence completely relied on the heaven queen's power.

The queen of heaven is an all knowing celestial being that only appears once every 400 years, and reins over the flow of the universe. If this flow is ruined, or if her holy powers were used by someone evil, the world would end, or something worse would happen. The outcome is so awful it's unpredictable.

The current queen Mavis Vermillion is reaching the end of her reign; 400 years ago she disappeared on her 17th birthday, right as the last words of the sacred initiation ceremony were spoken. All that was left of her was a flash of golden lights.

When the king found out that his daughter is to be the next queen of heavens he was at first saddened. At the time the king loved his daughters, and family was most important to him. When he found out that she is to die by the horns of an evil creature, he went wild and tried to do whatever he could to prevent it. As a result his wife died, and he fell into a deep dark pit of despair and madness.

The tavern before which the man stood wasn't completely deserted; there were at least five more people in it. All of those peoples were cloaked, their faces hidden completely from view. After all, only the strong, brave or extremely stupid people went outside during these days. The man scowled looking extremely bored, as he made his way to the bar.

"Gimme a shot 'o whiskey," He grunted out before putting a few coins on the table, and receiving a beverage from an equally bored looking bar man. "any news?"

"Apart from the civil wars going about, and all the crime levels escalating since the disappearance of our darling princess?" The bar man looked thoughtful for a moment, then returned to polishing his shiny cups, "No, not really." All he received was another grunt.

The night to say the least was not going as planned. All he wanted- no all he NEEDED- was to get at least some information regarding that idiot Fumizuke, and then go home. But NO, fate obviously had other plans. After about an hour of unsuccessful drinking, the man slammed his empty glass down, and exited. Once outside he looked around wondering where he should go next, when a faint sound of voices and scuffling reached his sensitive ears. Once he got a little closer to his destination the metallic scent of blood made its way to his inhuman nose, and he decided to pick up the pace.

"-c'mon princess, let us have some fun, during these depressing times." He heard a male voice drawl.

"No. Let me go. Goddamit I said. Let. Me. Go." A female voice countered.

"Oh demanding little queen, aren't you? If you won't do it the easy way we can do it the hard way," the man paused, his voice dripping with cruelty, lust and amusement "more fun that way, after all you like it rough don't you? Well we can arrange that."

"Stop! Don't! Let me go!" A menacing laugh. The eavesdropper was about to turn around and leave when a new male voice appeared.

"Didn't you hear her you slimy bastard? She said that she wants you to let her go?" More shuffling, he could only imagine what was happening in that alley, but he didn't dare look. He didn't want more problems at it is.

"Who the fuck are you? Now unless you want that ugly gay ass throat of yours slit, I suggest you turn around and AHH" THUMP, THUMP, THUMP...

"I- Oh god! Is he still alive? Please tell me you didn't kill him..." the female's shaky voice trailed off, "cause if you did honestly I couldn't care less. But having a murderer as a saviour is really not my way to go... even if it was self defence!"

There was another pause, then a grunt, then a groan. "Nah, he's fine... to an extent?" there was a slight doubt in his voice, "anyway you should be more careful, it's dangerous for women to walk alone, especially at this time."

"I had the situation under control" insert snort from both men here "ok fine maybe I was in a pinch, but I could have easily saved myself if he let go of my right arm. Hey don't laugh its true!"

'_Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night girly'_ the man in the shadows though _'in the end nothing interesting happened'_ the man scowled and started to leave. This was a shitty day and he doubted he could get any interesting info about the princess bitch.

"What's your name, by the way? You **did** save my life after all." The girl's voice was glazed with attitude, _'cheeky little whore, she probably only wants to get in her "saviors" pants is all'_ despite his earlier thoughts he smirked cockily, _'maybe I should have done something to stop him, could have had a fun night'_ he really did need a release he's been on the road for a month, and not once has he gotten laid, he was starting to become sexually frustrated. He grunted, but stopped abruptly when he heard the male in the alley respond.

"My name? It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Did he hear correctly? Did he just- there was no way that was possible, after all Natsu was... but then again, why would some bastard be throwing around HIS name? It was stupid. But whether it was a lie or not, it was a juicy bit of information.

"Well Natsu, how about I treat you to a late dinner as thanks, and we can get to know each other?"

And juicy information was what helped pay the man his rent, "Gi Hi" Gajeel laughed, yes, it was a juicy bit of information indeed...

* * *

**So I have introduced Gajeel and more or less Natsu (I guess). I'm not really happy with my ability to write dialogue but I guess it's plausible. I'll try to make the chapters longer...**

**Ja ne,**

**Dui.**

**P.S. I changed the rating to M just to be safe.**


End file.
